Rohin
Rohin (ROE-in) is an Augur who seeks refuge at Tol Shen after the Augur Amnesty is announced. He quickly gains the trust and admiration of the Elders, while the students fawn over him to a suspect degree. Skeptical of the situation, Davian and Ishelle attempt to investigate, and find him to be a smugly confident and slick young man with a wildly different philosophy on how Augur abilities should be used. History Rohin was born in a small Andarran village. From birth, he possessed the ability to unintentionally Control anyone who heard him speak by forcing them into believing everything he said. This immense power, and the isolation that accompanied it, warped his perspective on the world, and caused him to use his abilities for hedonistic and self-serving purposes. Growing bored of a life without challenge or true companionship, Scyner found him and coerced him into using his powers to overtake Tol Shen. Unbeknownst to him, the true purpose of the mission was to retrieve an Amulet in the Tol's storeroom capable of stripping an individual of their Augur powers. Activities Prior to entering Tol Shen, Rohin senses Davian and, seeing the potential for a powerful ally, Controls a performing musician in order to warn him that he is being tailed. Davian is grateful for the help, but confused regarding its origin. After arriving at the gate for the Augur Amnesty, Rohin easily integrates into Tol Shen through his power of Control. Ishelle later seeks him out to confirm his Augur abilities and is blindsided by his power, winding up as his main enforcer due to her own strength. As Rohin lounges inside the Central ward of the Tol, receiving the attentions of the Gifted students, he is confronted by Davian. As he tries to Control the other Augur, he is shocked to discover that his power does not work on him, though Davian is rendered unconscious as he fights it off. Intrigued, he sends Davian into one of the Tol's Essence-blocking cells while he considers his options. When Davian regains consciousness, Rohin offers him a spot at his right hand, remarking that he would for once work with someone immune to his abilities. Davian declines, disgusted by Rohin's actions. Frustrated, Rohin leaves him to rot in the cell while he decides what to do, though Davian escapes shortly afterward. Davian later reappears through the Tol's armory with Driscin, attempting to incapacitate Rohin and stop his reign of terror. Rohin swiftly gains the upper hand, restraining Davian and forcing Driscin out of the armory by threatening Ishelle. He uses his power to interrogate the Elder and learn the full scope of Davian's plan, which involves getting Fessi to subdue Ishelle by using her Trace stored in the Council's chambers. Aware that he will lose the conflict without Ishelle, he sends her after Fessi, only to be taken by surprise when Erran sneaks up behind him and forcibly plants the amulet on him (Erran had previously wiped his involvement from Driscin's memory in anticipation of these events). The amulet works as intended, and Rohin is reduced to a heap on the ground as he writhes in pain. His Augur abilities are stripped from him, and he laments his cursed fate to Davian, though the other Augur does not feel sympathetic. Wary of Rohin's still-lingering Control, the others leave him in a cell to be dealt with by the Tol Shen council once the effects have worn off. Before his punishment is carried out, Rohin is found once again by Scyner, who retrieves the amulet and murders the young Augur now that his role has been fulfilled. Category:Characters Category:Augur Category:Andarra